<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trash and Trash (traducción española) by zavegonzo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814534">Trash and Trash (traducción española)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo'>zavegonzo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Lyrics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trash and Trash - Kurage P (Song), Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hay un verso un poco capacitista que traduje, Letra (Lyrics), OK To Comment, Traducción</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Lyrics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trash and Trash (traducción española)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/635239">トラッシュ・アンド・トラッシュ！(Trash and Trash!)</a> by くらげP (KurageP).
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Favor de darme todo lo que no se necesita</p><p>Yo ahora soy becaria y recolectora de basura</p><p>¿No es ideal vivir la vida como minimalista?</p><p>La cosita que mantienes, ¿realmente la necesitas?</p><p>Cada cosa que</p><p>Mantengas así</p><p>¡Pesa en ti y roba tu libertad!</p><p> </p><p>Por eso,</p><p>¡Basura! ¡Basura! Vamos a tirar—</p><p>¡Vamos a tirar toda basura!</p><p>¡Basura! ¡Basura! ¡Porque ordenar—</p><p>es bueno pa’ salud!</p><p>Y si es inútil, ¡la tiremos ya!</p><p>Excesivamente, ¡la tiremos ya!</p><p>¿Tesoro que tu amas y es sentimental?</p><p>¡Lo tiremos ya!</p><p> </p><p>Y eso, también, ¿me dejarías tirarla pa’ ti?</p><p>La dificultad de relaciones humanas: ¿la necesitas?</p><p> </p><p>Deberías de</p><p>Tirar basura</p><p>¡Porque nadie va a ayudarte ya!</p><p> </p><p>Por eso,</p><p>¡Basura! ¡Basura! Vamos a tirar</p><p>¡Vamos a tirar cada humano!</p><p>¡Basura! ¡Basura! ¡La mayoría—</p><p>de humanos: podrida!</p><p>Todos apestosos, ¡los tiremos ya!</p><p>Todos los amados, ¡los tiremos ya!</p><p>¿Esa persona quien no te ama a cambio?</p><p>¡La tiremos ya!</p><p> </p><p>Esa soplona quien se llama una heroína es molesta. ¡La tiremos ya!</p><p> </p><p>La narcisista quien cree que sea la mejor, ¡también la tiremos ya!</p><p> </p><p>La enferma mental quien hace cosas raras para la atención, ¡la tiremos ya!</p><p> </p><p>La chica quien insulta a todos, también</p><p>¡Me tiremos ya!</p><p> </p><p>Entonces</p><p>¡Basura! ¡Basura! Yo incluso—</p><p>¡Yo incluso soy basura!</p><p>¡Basura! ¡Basura! Soy inútil</p><p>¡Soy llena de caca!</p><p>Siempre he yo sabido eso</p><p>¡Pero quiero solo que me tiremos ya!</p><p>Porque no me mejoraré, ¡nadie me nunca amará!</p><p> </p><p>¡Basura! ¡Basura! ¡Despedida!</p><p>¡Despedida, sí, despedida!</p><p>Esta basura es tan pesada</p><p>Que no me puedo mover</p><p>No hay nada que nadie puede hacer</p><p>¡El único modo es despedida!</p><p>Soy la persona más inútil de la Tierra</p><p>¡Me tiremos ya!</p><p> </p><p>¡Inútil!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>